


【伏八同人】探病

by samiya88



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samiya88/pseuds/samiya88
Summary: 最近官方发了伏八新糖，于是一时激动又爬回来写了个短篇，流水账文笔烂+OOC，不喜请点右上角。
Relationships: 伏八 - Relationship, 猿美 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【伏八同人】探病

（东京法务局户籍科第四分室Scepter 4）

初春的午后，平日繁乱嘈杂的办公室里面此时竟意外的安静，温暖的阳光自窗户玻璃中布满了桌上，许多纤细的埃尘在光中凌乱飞舞，伏见猿比古此时懒洋洋的坐在电脑前面光明正大的玩游戏摸鱼，室长和其他Scepter 4的成员都出门办事了，只留下他一个人在办公室里面做文书处理工作。

伏见慢吞吞的离开座位，走向办公室另一端的休息室，来到咖啡机面前，发现里面的咖啡已经空了，他皱着眉头，眼睛茫然的看着咖啡机发呆，突然终端传来专属于八田美咲的信息铃声，伏见立刻回过神：

啧..美咲那家伙好久都没有给我传信息了，不知道最近都在干什么..突然找我肯定没有什么好事情..

“美咲居然感冒发烧了？这个笨蛋，我以为他一辈子都跟感冒这种病无缘...”

伏见快速的给八田美咲回了信息：

“好好在家休息，不要到处乱跑，我下班之后去看你”

“没办法..工作结束以后去探望一下吧..笨蛋”

嘴上无奈的抱怨着，但伏见还是没等下班就立刻拿起了挂在办公桌旁边的围巾和大衣，关掉电脑，走出了办公室的门。

刚走出Scepter 4的大门，刺骨的寒风就向伏见袭来，伏见不禁的打了个哆嗦，已经是春天了，这个鬼天气还真的是有够冷的，他快步的走向了附近的地铁站，天色突然阴暗了,没过多久竟下起雪来,雪花满天飞舞，不一会儿地上就有一层薄薄的积雪。路旁有一些女高中生举着义卖的牌子，在寒风中瑟瑟发抖的给路人发传单，突然其中一个女高中生发现了路过的伏见，她兴奋的戳了戳旁边的同伴，对着伏见的方向示意同伴说：“你看，那个人，是不是很帅？？”

“哇，真的耶！你们看，那个男生好帅！！” 在女高中生们叽叽喳喳声音中，伏见一脸淡漠的走过了路旁义卖的摊位，没走多远，他被一个穿着咖啡色制服的短发女高中生拦下来了

“你有什么事情吗？”伏见站定，冷冷的看着站在他面前的女生，女生涨红了脸，像是下了很大决心似的，递给他一张传单

“请您看一下这个，我们同学MISAKI她生了重病，需要很多钱做手术，她是个很好的女孩子，我们想尽可能的帮她筹到更多的手术费，如果您不介意的话，可以看看我们的东西有没有您想要的，虽然都是些小东西，您只要愿意买就可以了”

女高中生像是完成了什么壮举似的说完头也不回的跑回了自己的摊位，她居然跟一个帅哥搭讪了，她摸了摸自己红得发烫的脸颊，低着头，突然听到旁边同伴一声惊呼，她慌忙抬起头，看着刚她搭讪的帅哥走到了摊位前面，扫了一眼摊位上的东西，突然指着一个菠萝脸的钥匙扣问她：

“这个多少钱？”

“啊....这个500日元”

伏见从皮夹里面抽出了两张一万的钞票，扔在了摊位上，“不用找了” 随即拿起钥匙扣，头也不回的离开了

女高中生拿着钞票，呆呆着看着他离去的背影，半天都说不出话来..

到八田家附近差不多快下午四点多了，伏见想着八田生病肯定没有好好吃东西，于是打算先去他家附近的便利店买点东西，他给八田发了消息：

“美咲，我在便利店，你有什么想要吃的东西吗？”

八田很快的回了他的消息

“什么？什么？因为感冒了给我买些特别甜的冰淇淋和果汁？啧..小孩子吗？”伏见还是走向了放着冰淇淋和果汁的冷藏柜，找到了八田最爱的冰淇淋和果汁，并且又拿了一瓶牛奶。

到八田的公寓之前，伏见还去药店买了不少的退烧药感冒药，就怕八田那个笨蛋到现在都没有吃药，他来到公寓门口，敲了敲门，发现没人开门，伏见心里一惊，不会美咲病到失去意识了吧，他连忙拿起钥匙，打开了公寓门。

进门之后伏见立刻快步奔向美咲的卧室，发现美咲七歪八斜的躺在床上，手边的游戏机屏幕还亮着，只是屏幕上大大的写着GAME OVER的字样，原来是八田生病还在玩游戏玩累了在睡觉而已，伏见又好气又好笑的帮八田拿走游戏机放在床边，手在八田的额头上探了探，“还好，烧得不是特别严重” 他帮八田盖好被子，走到厨房打开冰箱，把买的冰淇淋和果汁放到冰箱里面，然后从冰箱中拿出些冰块，用毛巾包紧冰块，回到卧室，把冰袋放到了美咲的额头上，八田像是感受到了额头上的凉意，本来因为发烧不舒服有点痛苦的表情慢慢的变得平静下来。

不知道过了多久，八田睁开眼，他拿开了放在额头上的冰袋，坐起身，环顾了下四周，发现并没人，只闻到了一阵的食物的香味，长时间没有吃东西的胃咕噜咕噜叫起来了，他慢慢的推开房门，伏见刚把粥熬好，他关了火回头看了八田一眼：

“醒了？去洗手然后吃点东西”

“喂！猴子！你是我妈吗？”八田醒来第一句话居然是这样的，伏见一愣，随即笑道，“我才没你这么大的笨蛋儿子”

说完俩人同时都笑了，八田洗完手，看到客厅的茶几上摆着一碗粥还有几个小碟子的渍菜，伏见坐在沙发上，百无聊赖的按着电视机的遥控器，八田也没有客气，坐在茶几边的地板上就大快朵颐起来，也许是肚子饿的缘故，本来没有什么味道的白粥配着渍菜居然相当的美味，八田连着喝完两碗粥，拍拍肚子，夸张的大声的说道

“啊~~~~~~~吃饱啦！！！”

伏见看着八田元气满满的样子，彻底放下心来，他指了指冰箱，“美咲你要的冰淇淋和果汁，我都给你放冰箱了”

“耶！！谢谢你，猴子！！冰淇淋.....冰淇淋..... 八田美滋滋的走向冰箱，打算继续吃他最爱的冰淇淋。

还没等他打开冰箱门，肩膀被轻拍了一下，八田回头，伏见一脸平静的说道

“饭后不能立刻吃冰的，对胃不好”

“猴子....你真的是我妈派来的吧....”

伏见无视了八田的吐槽，他自顾自的把手放到了八田的额头上，八田也没反抗，伏见的毒舌本性发作：

“笨蛋果然是笨蛋，这么快就退烧了，多亏了我做的粥，美咲你要好好的报答我哟，我可是百忙之中来照顾生病的你呢” 

“嗯，真的是谢谢你了”八田对着伏见微微一笑，眼神明亮而真诚，伏见像是被八田的话感动得有点不好意思般，他眼神偏向一边，推了推眼镜架，从口袋中掏出了菠萝头钥匙扣

“我今天偶然发现的，美咲你不是找了很久了吗？这个给你了”

“哇！！！猴子！！这个是我最爱的菠萝超人的钥匙扣，小时候被我弄丢了我哭了很久呢” 八田不好意思的挠挠头

“你怎么找到的？”

“地摊上看到了就买了，才500日元，很便宜”

“猴子你运气真好呢，要是下次碰到了记得再买几个，别担心..我会付钱给你的”八田拍拍胸脯

“嗯，下次再说吧”

此时不合时宜的咕咕声从伏见肚子传来，八田哈哈大笑得看着耳边一热但故作镇定的伏见

“猴子你这家伙不会到现在也没吃饭吧？”

“.......”

“算了，我给你做炒饭吧，很快的........”说完立刻奔向厨房忙碌起来

伏见凝视着八田在厨房忙碌的身影，他并不知道自己此刻的表情是多么的温柔。

由于突然下大雪的缘故，伏见不得不在八田家借宿一晚，俩人和好之后第一次又住到了同一个房间，虽然不是以前那个公寓，但八田依旧非常的开心。第二天一大早，在八田还在睡梦中的时候，伏见已经悄悄离开，在回Scepter 4的地铁上，他收到了八田的信息：

“多亏了猿比古来探病，身体完全好了！今天开始铆足干劲加油咯！”

“猿比古你今天也要好好加油(＾Ｕ＾)ノ~ＹＯ”

伏见收起终端，轻笑道“笨蛋就是笨蛋，这么快能恢复健康真的是太好了”

虽然还是初春，并且刚下过了雪，路旁的樱花树却早的冒出了小小的花骨朵。

“等樱花开了，约美咲出来看樱花吧”

（END）


End file.
